


maybe I will talk to you

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Day Ten: Trail of Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, The Magnus Archives Season 4, Whump, Whumptober 2020, also do not freat the major character death is janice macarena, and then took a day too long to finish the prompt, but also if he doesnt get to injure elias is some way, i continue my tradition of hurting matrin blackwood, i mean it is a blood prompt, its not my fanfiction, martin fights his way out of the forsake himself because he is a badass(tm), my brain decided to join in on whumptober ten days late, you go brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: Jon was prepared for a lot of things nowadays. What he wasn’t prepared for was Martin stumbling out of a cloud of fog into Jon’s office, absolutely covered in blood.Title from Monster by dodie
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	maybe I will talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i know this is late but like have

Jon was prepared for a lot of things nowadays. He could see practically everyone coming to his door and see who they were. He tried to focus on keeping an Eye out for any dangers. He was prepared for pretty much anything.

So he thought.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Martin stumbling out of a cloud of fog into Jon’s office, not even bothering entering through the door. Jon startled at the noise at first, but immediately rushed over to Martin when he saw the state the other was in. 

He was absolutely covered in blood and there was a deep gash on his lower arm. Luckily, it wasn’t close to his arteries. Still very bad though.

Jon dropped down to his knees before Martin, gently cupping the other’s face. 

Martin’s eyes were wet and so was his face. “Didn’t- Didn’t know where else to go-” he stammered between gasps.

Jon softly shushed him. He looked him over, glancing at his arm and then looking him over for any other injuries. He had a split lip and a tiny cut under his eye, but besides that and the ever bleeding cut on his arm, he seemed to be alright, which was odd. If it was just the singular cut, where had all the blood come from?

“I- Shit-” Jon muttered. He looked around and eventually found a spare shirt he kept around the Archives, carefully pressing it to Martin’s arm. He winced at Martin’s pained hiss, but kept it there to try to stop the bleeding best he could. 

After sitting there for a while, Jon took a deep breath. “Martin, I- What ha-” he stopped himself, not wanting to Compel Martin. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked. He knew he could just Know, just Ask the Beholding, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Martin to tell him on his own accord. 

Martin in turn had melted fully against Jon’s chest. He looked more solid than Jon had seen him in months and the Archivist hoped he would stay that way. And if all it took was Jon holding him close… Well, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Martin took a breath and opened his mouth. “I-” His voice sounded hoarse almost. “I was with Peter. He-” 

Jon softly squeezed Martin’s uninjured hand.

“We were in the tunnels. The Panopticon. From the old prison. He said-”

Martin shivered, looking pale.

“He said to stop the Extinction- I had to take Jo- Elias’s place. Had to- to stab his body. I’m- I knew he was playing mind games. I mean, ‘m not stupid.”

His words were slurring together.

“Peter gave me- Gave me a knife. Used it to stab- stab Elias- Went- Went to stab Peter too, but well-” he vaguely gestured to his arm. “He didn’t- Didn’t really want me to.

“M not sure where he went. Made us both go ‘nto the Forsaken. Not sure how long I was in there. A few days maybe?”

Martin sighed.   
  
“I stumbled out here and well, you know what happened after that.”

Well. That explained all the blood. It wasn’t Martin’s. It was Elias’s. 

Jon nodded. “Thanks for telling me, Martin.” he said.

Martin just leaned against him closer. He seemed to be muttering something, but Jon couldn't make it out 

“What was that?” 

“Please don't go.”

Jon decided he was going to personally kick in Peter Lukas's kneecaps the next time he saw him. 

“I'm not going anywhere, Martin..”

Martin frowned a little. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

With that Martin seemed to fully relax against Jon. After a short while, his chest was rhythmically going up and own as he slept. Jon was going to comment on how exhausted Martin looked but that would just make him a hypocrite.

* * *

Martin woke up in a cot with a blanket over himself. He slowly sat up and looked around. Jon? Where was Jon? Where did he go? Why did he leave Martin Alone again?

His breathing began to hitch and the pulsing static behind his ears intensified. Maybe it was better to be alone. If Jon cared, he wouldn't have left right? Yeah. Yeah maybe it was best to just fade. Just let himself slip away.

Martin vaguely noticed a door creaking open and some gasping, but it all sounded dim and distant. He felt hands on his hands, hands on his face. He didn't bother to look up. Who cared?

He heard a voice, vaguely, in the distance.

_ “-artin? Martin, please.” _

Martin. Was that him? Was that his name? Maybe. But names were a form of identification. And he had no one to be identified by. So why bother.

He felt hands firmer on his face now. But not good firm. They felt scorching hot, as if they were burning him. For some reason, he didn't push them away.

Suddenly, he felt the heat crash into him. Into his face, into his lips. Martin's breath hitched.

He blinked his eyes and saw Jon.  _ Jon. _ And Jon was  _ kissing _ him _. _ Martin started shaking and Jon pulled away instantly.

“Martin- Oh, god- I'm so sorry- But I could see through you and you didn't-”

Martin leaned in and kissed him again. Jon cupped his face and kissed back. They broke apart after a few seconds.

“I- I woke up. I woke up and you were gone. You were gone and there was- there was no one and I-”

Jon gently pulled Martin close as the other just leaned into the contact, trying to let Jon ground him.

“It's alright. I'm here. I'm here, you're not alone, you're not alone, I promise.”

Martin leaned against him closely, feeling Jon pressing a kiss into his hair.

“You're never ever going to be alone. Ever again. Never. I promise.”

Martin leaned close against Jon, trying to ignore the warm saltwater streaming down his face, feeling Jon's hand close against him.

Still warm but not a burning warm. A comforting warm, a soothing warmth.

He repeated Jon's words in his head and for once in his life, he believed them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are always majorly appreciated 
> 
> love yall and stay safe <33


End file.
